inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nijūmaru Tenchikaimei
This is my rendition of Sosuke Aizen from Bleach, although with significant changes. It mainly only posses two thing similar to the above mentioned character; his appearance and some of his abilities. Nijūmaru Tenchikaimei (天地晦冥二重丸, Tenchikaimei Nijūmaru) is Shokujin and Shinimaru's older brother. As a full-blooded shark-yokai, he is very powerful, though he too has been unable to completely defeat Leviathan. Like most yokai seen in the series, he shows great interest in possessing several of the Shikon shards, even though he feels completely confident of his own strength. He is initially ruthless in dealing with his brother's enemies, whom he despises as a group of half-demons and filthy humans, as well as a few yokai who consort with humans. He eventually gains his own blade that is a manifestation of his own power, the Yūhikaitō. Background Nijūmaru is the oldest son of the previous King of the Sea of Japan, making him the older brother of Shokujin and Shinimaru. Before Nijūmaru's birth, his father ordered his mother seal some of the Leviathan's great yoki within him, in hopes that Nijūmaru would become the ultimate daiyokai king of the Sea. Later in his life, Nijūmaru was trained by his father, but raised mainly by his mother. Because of the power of Leviathan, the kingdom as well as yokai outside the kingdom despised Nijūmaru, seeing him as only a Leviathan wannabe. Because of the danger Nijūmaru imposed, his father began preparing to exile him from the kingdom (readying his two other sons for training, who were both born by this point, in the process), and when all attempts to cease the danger were met with failure, the former King requested that Nijūmaru's mother send him out of the kingdom. As a result, Nijūmaru's mother tried to assassinate the king out of love and concern for her son, only to fail. The King dealt a lethal blow to her. But when Nijūmaru realized that his mother was now near death, he was horrified, and screamed, before bursting into tears. Although Nijūmaru tried to dismiss his Father's attack on his mother as self defense, the King then corrected him, by saying that he had willingly attacked and fought the boy's mother. Having never truly loved Nijūmaru or his spouse, Nijūmaru hoped that killing both of them would teach the kingdom to fear him, and to teach his two other infant sons respect. In the last ditch effort to kill Nijūmaru, the King tried to unseal the Leviathan from it's seal in the depths of the ocean, though it was unsuccessful, because the King did not have the proper requirements. Using the moment, Nijūmaru ran and escaped at his mother's request as she died, losing the only person he thought had cared for him. Appearance In Japan, Nijūmaru is first seen wearing human-like clothes over his orange tight shirt. Nijūmaru currently wears full clothing similar in style to the businessman in modern times; wearing a long brown jacket over a plain, open collar, blue shirt which is over his orange tight shirt and black pants. Prior to his departure from the Sea of Japan, he appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by his piercing brown eyes. However, during his first appearance on the Japanese mainland, he swept a hand through his hair, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle (swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face). Personality As a child, Nijūmaru had initially tried to be friendly towards others, despite their hate of him. His mother's actions, love and words changed him. Realizing that his mother was gone and that his younger brothers may never love him (something that is later proven wrong), Nijūmaru became emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself, his mother, and the secretive love for his brothers he held in his heart. He learned to find pleasure, and eventually a reason to live, in annihilating the numerous assassins sent to kill him – and, by extension, anyone who threatened his existence, or his brothers' existences (though he protected his brothers in secret until they discovered him). He only shows surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. He does not possess any arrogance, and fully justifies any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. After his father was killed by Shokujin, Nijūmaru was shocked to find that Shokujin knew very well the pain that Nijūmaru had endured all his life. He was even more surprised that Shokujin cared about Nijūmaru, and that Shokujin cared even more for his twin brother, Shinimaru. Seeing the determination that his younger brother had to protect his own younger brother made Nijūmaru question his own path in life. Realizing that he gave up too easily, Nijūmaru decided to follow Shokujin's example, wishing to become his brother's bodyguard so he could be connected to his family and to his people, and hopefully have them finally acknowledge his existence as a person. Over the next few years, Nijūmaru's determination to find happiness became apparent from his decision to rely on his own power rather than the Leviathan's. Nijūmaru eventually formed a close friendship with his two younger brothers. Although he remained ruthless against his opponents, Nijūmaru appears extremely protective of his allies, innocent people, and his siblings, as well as even Seireitou against dangerous foes. He also appears to deeply understand those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes. In addition to being an extremely powerful yokai, Nijūmaru has equally impressive intelligence, and is shown to be very wise. He is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he is rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displays great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Despite his status as an exile, and having murdered a significant portion of several Japanese villages, Nijūmaru takes no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this is not possible, end it as quickly as he can. Abilities * Complete Hypnosis (完全催眠, kanzen saimin): His primary, and most frighting ability; it controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to have someone sense his yoki. After feeling it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is used, that person will become Nijūmaru's unwilling slave. Since the spell works when you feel his yoki, those who can not sense yoki are consequently immune to the hypnosis. When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away/shatters. Nijūmaru's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. Nijūmaru's hypnotic abilities make the technique a highly useful tool in combat, as Nijūmaru can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. By creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Nijūmaru can hide his own movements and attack with impunity; his opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react. While the illusions Nijūmaru creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what, precisely, is different. This is how Nijūmaru has deceived many people and killed them. Seireitou discovered a small flaw in this power, revealing that if damage is self inflicted on the target of this ability, that person will have a window of a few seconds to attack before the hypnosis takes over again.When Paths Come Together Section 1, 18th post * Complete control over Water: Like his brother, Shokujin, he is nearly unbeatable near an existing source of water, as he can manipulate it as he wishes with merely his thoughts. He can also create water from seemingly nothing, when in actuality, he is rapidly gathering water vapor in the air. Using thoughts alone, he can increase or decrease the temperature of water, essentially boiling or freezing the water under his control to create devastating attacks. Using the ability to heat up water, he can also heat the water vapor in the air around him, creating clouds and even small storms for use in his attacks. The final ability of this technique is that he can change the density of water, making it as hard as steel if he so wishes for defensive purposes. * Breath Underwater:' Due to being a shark-yokai, he can breathe underwater at all times, even within his human form. * Flight: Above water, he has the ability to collect water particles in the air beneath himself, allowing him to appear as though he is flying. * Speed: One of his greatest feats is his speed. He can travel several miles in very little time on land and has proven fast enough to dodge point blank attacks as well as to move out of the way of fast moving attacks. Underwater his speed is unrivaled, moving so quickly that only other shark-yokai have even the slightest chance of evading him. * Senses: Having the blood of a shark in him, he has Ampullae of Lorenzini sensors throughout his body. Ampullae of Lorenzini are the electroreceptor organs of a shark, and they number in the hundreds to thousands. Nijūmaru uses the Ampullae of Lorenzini to detect the electromagnetic fields that all living things produce. This helps him find prey and his opponents. Nijūmaru has a great electrical sensitivity, second only to his brother, Shokujin. He can find enemies hidden in sand, or under the earth, even who have an invisibility type technique by detecting the electric fields they produce. Ocean and air currents moving in the magnetic field of the Earth also generate electric fields that he can use for orientation and possibly navigation. * Leviathan yoki: Even by daiyokai standards, Nijūmaru has shown to have tremendous demonic energy. Shokujin commented that Nijūmaru's demonic presence is monstrously overwhelming. A hint to his actual level of demon power is given when he turns into a full yokai; before activating the the transformation, he states that despite having only a portion of Leviathan's yoki in him, he can fully transform into a smaller version of the creature and use all of the yoki that is in his body at once. The force of Nijūmaru's demonic power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the Leviathan itself out of hiding upon it's appearance just before his youngest brother's sealing. Nijūmaru has shown that his yoki is powerful enough to nulify any illusions. * Full Yokai form: Nijūmaru has shown the ability to transform into a serpent with a similar appearance to the Leviathan. Sword Techniques Yūhikaitō (夕日快刀, Setting Sun, Sharp Sword) is Nijūmaru's most prized possession; a sword made from his own fang as well as from one of his full yokai form's scales. It looks like a ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". Like his younger brother's Tessaiga, it has multiple forms, but it has one ability which is in all of it's forms; Sakabatō (逆刃刀, Reversed-Edge Sword). * Wakizashi Form ** Sakabatō: Is an ability which, when active, will cut the opposite side of whatever his blade touches. For example, if his blade touches a person's chest, it will cut them across their back, making it a difficult ability to counter. ** Tōtō Sakabatō (滔滔逆刃刀, Swift Reversed-Edge Sword): A more advanced version of the Sakabatō attack; Nijūmaru slashes his sword, creating a wave of wind that goes forth and strikes an opponent. Like it's previous form, the attack cuts the opposite spot of whatever it hits. The wave is unblockable, as it will cut whatever it touches, however, if fast enough, it can be dodged. Nijūmaru can make this attack more lethal by adding more yoki to it, making it larger and thus harder to dodge. * Katana Form ** Appearance change: In its katana form, Yūhikaitō looks like a regular katana. The crossguard is in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. ** Rairyū no Tatsumaki (雷竜の竜巻, Lightning Dragon Tornado): Drawing his sword and pointing it into the air, Nijūmaru will draw lightning down upon his body. The current will be contained within and around Nijūmaru's form. He will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon’s head and will cover the area in front of him. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. * Kusarigama Form ** Appearance change: When in this form, Yūhikaitō takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two sickle blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. While in the Kusarigama form, Yūhikaitō can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Yūhikaitō can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Yūhikaitō's paths unpredictable (this form is a nod towards Shuhei Hisagi's shikai from Bleach). ** Shinkū Renpa (真空連波, Vacuum Serial Waves): Nijūmaru forms several blades of wind as he moves his sword around. It is capable of exposing almost any defense. Part in the Fanfiction Siege of the Sea arc * The Pendulum Begins to Swing Forward (first appearance) * When Paths Come Together Quotes * (to Seireitou) "I am a big brother. My little brother needs me. Am I to refuse him?" * (to Seireitou) "Perhaps then, you are confident that your attacks can reach me now? You're keeping your distance from me. Is it out of fear or cowardice, or maybe you really think a fight can be won from a distance." Trivia thumb|236px|right|Nijumaru's theme song. * This character is a nod towards the Bleach series; possessing Sosuke Aizen's Complete Hypnosis and looks, as well as a sword transformation similar to Shuhei Hisagi's shikai, Kazeshini. All credit goes to Tite Kubo for those ideas. * His name, "Nijūmaru" (二重丸) means "double circle", while his surname, "Tenchikaimei" (天地晦冥) can mean "the world plunged in darkness" or "All is plunged into darkness". * His brother, Shokujin, has sometimes referred to him as "Ni" (荷, baggage), a pun on the Nijū, part in his name. * His theme song is Narukami from the Second Naruto Shippūden Soundtrack. References Category:Character Category:Males Category:Yokai